Blackfire's Revenge
by Black5Belt
Summary: Blackfire's back, and she has a plan that will make Starfire...not so happy. But what does Robin have to do with it? RobinStarfire some RavenBeastboy...my first fanfic! Please review, but be nice! :D


Summary: Blackfire's back and she's got a plan that will make Starfire get extremely mad. And what does it have to do with Robin? Pairings: Starfire/Robin and some implied Beast boy/Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…so please don't sue! does the puppy dog face

* * *

Teen Titans: Blackfire's Revenge

It was another normal evening at the Teen Titan's Tower. Well, if you call two friends fighting over a video game, an empath screaming at the top of her lungs to stop them and an alien trying to make another one of her Tamaranian dishes, then okay-normal. But wait a minute, where's the Teen Titans leader-Robin? Oh yeah, he was in his room again 'investigating' the new robbery at the bank that morning.

"One more! I'm pretty warmed up now, so I can finally kick your butt!" Beast boy challenged once more.

"No! We've already played 64 games-and I've already beaten you 64 times! Besides, you were "warmed up" an hour ago!" Cyborg protested quoting 'warmed up'. Yes, video games could get old after a while.

"Ya well…that's cause…I was distracted!" Beast boy fought back.

"By what? Raven?" the metallic teen teased quietly. He figured maybe he wouldn't scream that out yet.

"NO!" the changeling turned a bright red color. "By…you know…your…face! Ya, your face!"

"That's probably the dumbest comeback in the history of comebacks!" Cyborg got louder again.

"Whatever," Beast boy was changing the subject again. "Just…one more? PLEASE?!" he begged.

"No!" Cyborg yelled. After that last comment, the two started yelling mindlessly at each other at the same time…this way nobody could hear anymore. Suddenly, a dark voice conquered theirs.

"Would you two be QUIET! I can't even hear myself think anymore with all this bickering!" Afraid, the two immediately shut up.

"Yes Raven." they said as if she was an angry teacher supervising a detention gone wild.

"Thank you." she quieted down as well.

"Friends! I have finished making my pudding of sadness!" Starfire cheerfully walked over to the rest of the team carrying a bowl of Tamaranian goodness (A/N: Well, she says so).

"What's so…sad?" Raven put her book down. She had been reading for two hours.

"Hmmm…I do not know." she pondered. "Perhaps it is because Robin is isolating himself again in his room figuring out what the crime that took place this morning! Yes! And the terrible crisis at the bank!"

"Awwww, always thinking about Robin, aren't you?" Raven smiled. Starfire turned a color similar to her hair and turned to the two best friends.

"No thanks, Star." Beast boy and Cyborg said at the same time.

"Oh well, more for me!" she said taking a seat by them. "May we watch a movie?" she asked after a several minutes.

"Sure." Beast boy said eagerly.

"Fine with me." Raven agreed.

"Okay," Cyborg got up to chose a movie. "How about Kung Fu Panda?" he offered **(A/N: It was the first movie that popped up into my head…and I love that movie!)**. It has been just a few days since the movie was released on DVD. The titans couldn't resist. They all nodded and Cyborg put the movie in.

"Wait!" Starfire stopped him. "It is no fun without Robin."

"Okay," Raven turned around. "ROBIN! COME HERE!" she yelled really loud.

"I'm not here! I'm just a lady!" they heard Robin faking a girly voice…Raven shook her head in disgust.

"Let me try," Beast boy got up, picked up a vase and dropped it on the floor causing a loud shattering noise that could be heard throughout the whole tower. "AH! ROBIN! THE VASE HAS HIT ME ON THE HEAD! I'M UH…INTERNALLY BLEEDING!" he screamed.

"Do you even know what internally bleeding means?!" Raven asked disturbed.

"Uhhh…Get Raven to help you!" the muffled voice stated back.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh OH!" Cyborg raised his hand like a child having to use the bathroom, "ROBIN! YOUR R-CYCLE FELL APART FOR NO REASON AT ALL!" he yelled.

"Ummmm…can you fix it for me?" he yelled back. Cyborg's face fell.

"Let me try," Starfire turned to the door. "AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled apparently shocked. As soon as he did so, they could hear footsteps walking-no, running- towards the main room. In such a rush, Robin fell down the stairs and everyone heard that too.

"Ya, he's so coordinated…" Raven deadpanned, sarcastically of course. Within five seconds, the door opened.

"What happened?" he looked around out of breath.

"Nothing…we just wanted you to come watch a movie with us." Beast boy laughed.

"Wait, how come you responded to Starfire's supposed "injury", but not Beast boy's?" Cyborg questioned with a smirk. As if that facial expression was contagious, that smirk spread all over the team's faces. All except for the two, now very red, titans.

"Well you know…because…"

"Because he is my friend!" Starfire saved them both. "Now let us start the movie!" she grabbed Robin and sat down. But just as it started, something crashed through their roof.

Gasping, everyone turned around, and there stood Blackfire-Starfire's older sister. They looked awfully alike besides the fact that Blackfire somewhat shiny, pure-black hair and Starfire had silky, reddish hair. She dusted herself off and spoke up to the speechless team of heroes.

"Hello Teen Titans," she said casually. "Hello sister dear…" Starfire hated that her sister always called her that. In fact, she had banished her from her home, her planet **(A/N: Ouch…)**, and most importantly, her heart.

"What are you doing here?!" Starfire yelled with her fists glowing, prepared. The rest of the titans backed off a bit afraid of interfering.

"What, a girl can't visit her sister?" she said apparently not intimidated by Starfire's reaction. Starfire was speechless after her sister's reply. Of course she wanted something, she wasn't nice enough to come just for a visit. In fact, she wasn't nice at all.

"No…What do you really want?!" Starfire demanded. The titans never really saw Starfire this aggressive. Other than the first time they met her.

"Okay, you caught me…I wanted revenge." the other alien set her crossed arms down. "You know, from when you put me in jail last time you visited Tameran?"

"So…what are you planning to do this time? Knock me out then destroy the city?" Starfire asked. Blackfire shook her head. "Capture us then take over?" she asked almost running out of ideas.

"No! Will you just let me finish?" Blackfire almost lost her calm. "I will make you quit."

"How? Last time my friends told me nobody could replace me before I left." Starfire looked back at her team. "Now leave! I do not wish to waste my time and energy on fighting you!" she almost screamed.

"No," Blackfire simply argued and walked towards their leader. "Not without doing this…" and she grabbed Robin by the collar and kissed him much like when Starfire did her little 'language kiss' a couple years back. Only this time, it was not for knowledge. Robin just sat there wide-eyed along with the rest.

Starfire's hands went back to normal as she just stood there in awe waiting for them to stop. But unfortunately for her, Blackfire did not let go nor did Robin pull away. "Raven! He is not stopping her!" she turned to her other most trusted friend.

"Well…" Raven was also shocked by this. "She is stronger than him."

Starfire was calmed down, then suddenly upset again, "But he is not trying either!" she was pulling at Raven's cloak. "It has been a minute…and a half!" she said stomped her foot.

"Dang!" Cyborg, too, was shocked. After he said that, Blackfire let go and laughed.

"He's a pretty good kisser," she licked her lips.

"That tears it!" Starfire yelled. "You are…are…a clorhbag! And not the pretty ones, but the ones that are ugly…and filthy…and-"

"Why are you so mad? If he did like _you_ as more than a friend, he would have at least tried to stop _me_." they turned to Robin who was frozen at his spot with his mind probably still trying to process what was going on.

"You are…right." Starfire could feel her eyes swelling up with tears, but she fought them back. Eventually, she couldn't stop them anymore. Feeling Disappointed, she ran to her room and went into deep thought.

"Okay…I'm done here." Blackfire turned around to leave. "I'll be leaving now…tell me if my plan worked." and with that, she flew out the way she came in leaving the team still half shocked, and half angry.

"How could she do that?!" Starfire paced the floor of her room. "Perhaps if I was not that obvious, she would have not known." she mentally slapped herself.

"But I will not go back out there!" she continued to talk to herself. "I will not face Robin, and I will forgive neither of them!" she shot a star bolt to the wall in anger. Luckily, the walls were built of titanium, it would take more than one star bolt to do much damage.

"Perhaps Blackfire was right, he only thinks of me as a friend…unless he comes here and apologizes!" her hope went up. "But I am not exactly going to let him off so easily…"

Then, she sat on her bed and later laid down. Before she knew it, there were tears streaming down her eyes slowly. "I hate you, Blackfire…" was the last thing she said before she drifted off to sleep. It was already nine pm anyway.

"Guys!" Cyborg yelled taking Robin out of shock.

"Okay…" Robin said dizzy at first, but then finally aware of his surroundings. "WHY DID SHE DO THAT?!"…yup, Robin's definitely back. "She knew Starfire would get all upset and angry-"

"Hey now, chill out…" Cyborg calmed them down. "She just did that to make her mad…and so Starfire would quit the team."

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled.

"Don't worry," Cyborg tired to calm him down for the second time. "Blackfire left and Starfire's in her room now."

"Well, I have to go talk to Starfire then." he dashed off leaving the three titans in the main room.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Raven stood up. After a while, Beast boy brought up the subject again.

"You wanna…you know…" he found this as an opportunity.

"Ya sure." he said grabbing the controllers and switching the game on.

**TeenRobinStarfireRavenBeastboyCyborgTitans**

"Okay, what am I supposed to say?" Robin stood there thinking in front of Starfire's door. "Got it."

'Knock!' 'Knock!' Starfire aroused to the sound of light knocking on her door. "Starfire?" he called.

"Who is it?" she asked still sleepily.

"It's…me…Robin…" he choked out. Starfire, still being angry, refused to let him in.

"GO…AWAY…" she spat viciously. Everybody knew she was sensitive…when she was angry, she was angry…

"But…can I just talk to-"

"NO!" she shot a star bolt to the door making a small dent in it from the inside.

"Okay…" he seemed disappointed. Starfire noticed this. It made her feel like slapping herself whenever she hurts her friends. Especially Robin. She heard the footsteps getting softer until there were no more. Little did she know Robin just used a trick to make her think he walked away.

Curious, Starfire got up to the door and opened it ¾ of the way. To her surprise, Robin was still there (A/N: Yup, shocker…but you know, she didn't). He grabbed her and pinned her down on her bed with his hands on her hands just above her head. Squirming underneath him, she was able to get one hand out of his grip. However, being a martial artists and knowing different types of it had it's benefits. He put his knees up on either side of her hips. Realizing this awkward position, Starfire stopped moving.

"I'm not letting you get up until you let me talk to you." he flatly said. Their faces were merely inches apart and Starfire knew he wouldn't let her go without apologizing.

"Fine…you have ten seconds before I my hands light up…" she threatened with anger in her voice.

"Okay," he said not moving. "I'm sorry if that made you feel weird. She kissed me! I did not plan it or anything!"

Starfire loosened up a bit. "Then how come you did not stop her?" Robin was stumped. It was true. He did not stop her…but why? Didn't he like Starfire? Not Blackfire? Well, there's no getting out of this one.

"I…I don't know…" he let her up. "But I don't like her like that! I promise!" he hasn't given up yet. He noticed tears streaming down Starfire's face. This emotionally stabbed him in the guts. Then, her hands started glowing. She put them together and shot a huge star bolt sending Robin out the door.

"But-"

"I. Hate. You…" she walked forward. Again, this emotionally stabbed Robin-if she were going to do anything more, he would probably be emotionally dead…Filled with guilt, he just sat there accepting anything else Starfire would dish out.

Seeing him on the floor just waiting to get hit again, she let her hands return to normal and shut the door. She felt guilty, but she knew he wouldn't give up just yet.

"UGH, I'm so stupid…" Robin got up and walked away.

**TeenRobinStarfireRavenBeastboyCyborgTitans**

'Swish!' The door to the main room swung open revealing a half-asleep Starfire. "Good morning friends-Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven and R-" then she remembered what she was supposed to do. Robin noticed she was still mad at him. But what was he supposed to do? Apologize and hope she forgives him? …Hmmm, worth a shot.

"Hey Starfire," he walked towards her-away from the others. Deciding she would still ignore him (just for a little longer), she did not say anything. Instead, she got her breakfast ready by dumping some cereal in a bowl and pouring milk in as well.

"Come one Star, can't you at least just listen to me? I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but I just want you to know that I am really sorry…" she could tell he was almost about to start begging. Deciding she was being a little harsh, she spoke up.

"But how am I supposed to know you truly mean that?" she asked walking over to the table.

"…Because I did this," He grabbed her by the arm once she set her plate down and did something that surprised them both. Can you guess? Yup, he kissed her. Right on the lips. After almost a minute, Robin pulled away.

"Starfire, you know I don't love her." he said now that he had her attention. "I love…you…" Wow, normally, Robin wasn't very good at telling others what he felt. In fact, Beast boy and Cyborg says he has an amazing lack of 'girl skills'.

At that, the Titans turned their attention away from the television and over to the two (as Cyborg would say) love-birds. "I love you too…" Starfire smiled. "But unlike you, it is not hard for me to admit that." Her hands slid up to his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. Robin's arms were still wrapped around her small waist.

"Awwww…" Cyborg cooed. "Now all I have to do is get Raven and Beast boy together!" The empath and the changeling turned a deep crimson color.

"What?" Raven asked making it look like she found that disturbing.

"Oops…did I say that out loud?" he smiled.

* * *

THE END!

Yay! My first fan-fic!! And because of that, please be nice when "constructively" criticizing it! Please tell me how it was…I personally don't think it's that good but I don't think it's that bad either. You can also say what parts were good so I could use similar things on my stories in the future.Thanks!

-Black5Belt


End file.
